Gage Mann
Gage Mann lives in Shade and works in the collections division of the Shade Public Library. On his way home from a date with Ava he gave a bearded stranger a lift back to the city. The man turned out to be Axle Rubix, a mysterious fugitive. Gage Mann is protrayed by ''Dynamo'''s co-creator Ian Hubert. Biography Episode 1 Trying to woo a woman named Ava, Gage took her out to the Dustlands to spend the night watching the stars in the sky. While there they heard a zombie moan loudly in the distance which prompted them to head back to Shade in Gage's RV. While driving home to Shade, Ava revealed that she'd talked to his ex-girlfriend Liz the other night, who had told her to look out, since this was the same place he'd taken her before he'd asked her out. Ava told Gage that if there is anything he would like to ask her, he should do it. Gage's response was interrupted by Ava, who pointed out the bearded man walking outside in the wastelands. She suggested that they give the man a lift. Gage pulled the RV over so Ava could let the stranger, named Axle Rubix, into the vehicle. Gage drove the vehicle to the towering wall of Shade. .]] They entered the city and drove to a fenced-off area surrounded by large spotlights. Gage went to sleep with Ava inside the RV, while Rubix slept in the bed above front seats. While asleep Gage seemingly had a surreal dream in which he woke up in a room lit with hot pink light. He was met by a glowing 3-dimensional cube that appeared hovering in the air in front of him. Text appeared next to the cube, instructing Gage to move to the cube. He obeyed and pointed his hands towards the cube, moved them, and the cube was moved accordingly. The text was then replaced by instructions to rotate the cube. Episode 4 The next day Gage woke up to find that both Ava and Rubix had abandoned him, and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee on the roof of his RV, heating the mixture in the mug with the light from a lamp. After getting a receipt from his work at the Shade Public Library, Gage went to the apartment of Mr. Stanton and collected some overdue fines. Gage then went to the apartment of Mr. Wahlberg to collect fines. However Wahlberg proved to be a violent, temperamental man, as Gage asking him to pay his overdue fines made him so angry he was willing to beat him with a wooden pole. Wahlberg was constantly interrupted by his dog's barking, making him more angry. Just when Wahlberg was about to hit Gage with his pole, Axle Rubix came to Gage's rescue, grabbing the pole mid-air and stabbing Wahlberg with it. To thank Rubix for saving his life Gage showed Rubix around in the city. In the evening they stopped at the Colorbar, where they had junkfood, and Gage stole a french fry from Rubix. Rubix grabbed Gage's hand to try and take back the fry, but Gage quickly put it in his mouth. Gage noted that Rubix had not spoken once since they had met in the Dustlands, and said that it left him to believe one of three things: that Rubix is either a super super super chill guy, really stupid or forgot his memory. Gage noted that he wasn't super chill since he'd freaked out about the fries. He decided to err on the side of flattery and rule out stupidity, concluding that he'd forgot his memory. Gage mentioned that his ex-girlfriend Liz is a psychologist and that she'd taught him some things, so he decided to try and explore Axle's repressed memories, by asking him what he remembered first. Axle used his hands to mime walking alone in the desert and Gage driving in his RV. Gage says he'd already seen that event and asked Axle how he'd come to the desert. Using various items from the table Axle made a miniature version of his rocket boat and some scenery and used them to recreate the scene in which he was transported to the Dustlands. Meanwhile Gage narrated what he thought Axle was trying to convey, however he thought that he got most of it wrong and decided they had to go back even further, and asked him how he got onto the rocket boat. When Axle was unable to shed light on this able the Gage decided that they should go to Liz's house for help. At Liz's home, before knocking on the door, Gage told Axle not to make any sexist jokes, since Liz aparently didn't think they were funny anymore. Inside Gage met Liz's new boyfriend named Mr. Ricardo, whom Liz had met when he helped her look for her keys. Liz had told Ricardo about Gage, but when Gage wanted to hear what she had said, Ricardo refused to tell him, stating that "a man does not reveal the private verbal discourse he has with the finer sex," which Gage found to be sexist. Liz asked Axle what his name is. Gage told Liz that Axle didn't talk, and she noted that this meant he was mute and not amnesiac, something she didn't find nearly as interesting. Gage expressed that he thought he might be both. Liz asked Gage where he had found Axle. When he told her that he had picked him up in the Dustlands Liz recalled that Ava had told her everything about the ride back. The conversation quickly escalated into an argument, where Gage asked why they were so close all of a sudden. Liz reminded Gage about how she and Ava used to be best friends, and that Gage had met Ava through her. Having grown tired of the quarrel Mr. Ricardo interrupted the argument by causing all lights in the home to shut off and then flicker on and off at will. He told Axle that he understood why he wouldn't speak and commented on how painful it was to see what the humans had done to Earth, but that it was even worse to listen to them talk. He then knocked a confused Ava unconcious while revealing that Ricardo was not his actual name. Gage was then flung across the room and into a wall by Mr. Ricardo telekinetically, knocking him out. While unconscious, Gage had a bizarre dream in which he fell into a door, which opened on the impact. He found a flashlight sitting upright just in front of him, and switched it on, then proceeded to walk through the coridor, where he found and walked down a dark staircase. Below, in the basement, he found a woman typing away on a typewriter. He sat down across from her and asked her what she asw typing, then grabbed the paper to see the lines he just spoke having been written. As he grabbed the paper, the woman stopped writing and slammed her hands on the desk, looking at Gage with a look of annoyance. Gage stood upright and started to dance to the stenographer while lights of different color flashed on him, and the stenographer simply continued to type away. Episode 5 Gage was awakened by Axle Rubix to find that the apartment was surrounded by police. They hurried out into a small entrance room while the police was storming through the building. Axle found a way into an attic above and they escaped before the officers stormed through the room. Gage and Axle broke a wall to get into the attic, waking a man who was sleeping up there, bringing him into a shock. As they ran past the man, Axle made him fall back into sleep. They continued out to the roof of the building. As they climbed onto the support beam for a large billboard. Several police choppers caught up with them. Axle jumped down from the building, landing in some plastic trash bags, leaving Gage behind. While most of the choppers chased after Axle, one chopper remained, shining its light on Gage, but quickly went away.Axle returned and caught Gage's attention by wolf-whistling from a window nearby. Gage flattened himself against the wall and moved over to the window. As he started to fall back he were caught by Axle and dragged into an apartment. They ran through a bedroom where a couple was kissing and out through a window. Gage poked his face back in through the window to watch the couple before Axle pulled him away. The window lead out to a rooftop where a cardboard castle stood, covered in christmas lights with a rug leading inside it. While Axle went to check out the castle, Gage remained behind. He returned to the window to look dreamily at the kissing couple, before the man before the man drew the curtains. Gage turned around and decided to enter the castle. Inside he found Axle meditating with a woman named Topaz Foral Tyreiron. He woke them from their trance and told them that he had become bored and decided to go inside. He proceeded to try and make conversation with Topaz by asking if she is a libra, telling her that he is a scorpion. When she doesn't answer he claimed that Topaz looked like a lover of fine literature, and told her about his job at the Shade Public Library. He claimed that he was an introvert and that he was trying really hard to be on the same wavelength as them, but felt like they were not giving him much to work with. Topaz got up to pick up a glass containing a dark liquid and poured a glass for Gage. He drank it and found it to have a woody taste. Suddenly Axle spoke to him, proclaiming "Good night" and Gage was knocked out. While unconscious Gage's brain underwent some sort of change as inside the brain a female voice announced "Warning. System purge initiated" and asked "Do you wish to continue?" Inside Gage's mind a sock puppet appearing to be in a semi-anti-melodramatic state of horror appeared in front of a screen and mindlessly observed scrolling information on what appeared like emotions, sensory input, differentiation and other human qualities. In semi-anti-melodramatic state of horror the sock puppet yelled "No!" before suddenly going away again. Physical appearance Gage is slim and lean, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Gage often wears a dark suit. He sometimes sports a bit of facial hair. Personality Gage has an upbeat, quirky personality. Although he describes himself as an introvert attempting to make conversation, he remains a talkative source of warmth and humor (often in the face of adversity). Abilities Possessions Relationships Relatives Appearances * Episode 1 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 Trivia * Gage Mann's zodiac sign is the scorpion/scorpio, making his birthday somewhere between the dates October 23 and November 21. See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shade citizens